Netplatyrowie (Świat Fantazji)
Netplatyrowie - rasa ludzka powstała w wyniku hybrydyzacji dwóch ludzkich gatunków z Wysp Arpa: Netrolli i Netelfów. Netplatyrowie to lud jaki ma koczownicze tradycje - zamiast żyć w klanach czy flotach ich głównym miejscem bytowania są ich karawany, którymi osiadają się w jednym miejscu, by w razie gdy się rozrosną podzielić i wyruszyć każda w inną stronę. Łącząc w sobie cechy dwóch ras z Wysp Arpa są zarówno znakomitymi czarodziejami, jak i wojownikami. Do legendy przeszła postać Kaliny Mauokorwetnej, która dała początek rasie netplatyrskiej i poprowadziła karawany ku Wyspom Arpa, gdzie razem ze swoimi netrollskimi i netelfickimi rodzinami odbudowali ruiny porzucone przez te rasy, jakie zrodziły mieszańców. Biologia Netplatyrowie, podobnie jak Netelfy czy Netrolle, niczym nie różnią się od pozostałych ludzi. Wykazują analogiczne do swoich twórców, lecz nieco zmienione cechy. Starzeją się wolniej od Netrolli, lecz szybciej od Netelfów. Są słabszymi od nich magami i wojownikami w walce wręcz, za to jednak potrafią nadrobić te zaległości inną zaletą. Zamiast tych dwóch cech nauczyli się walczyć na wierzchowcach i walczyć na dystans dzięki doskonałemu wzrokowi. Powiada się, że Netplatyr przy pomocy karabinu wyborowego potrafi w galopie ustrzelić cel z kilometra, jak również że potrafi osiodłać każdy typ stworzenia. Historia Geneza Za pierwszą Netplatyrkę uważana jest Kalina Mauokorwetna, córka Garinni z Lihrenn, korwety należącej do Floty Nai-dagoth oraz Jerga Mauolicego z wioski Fygob należącej do klanu Orinara. Obydwoje zostali wygnani ze swoich grup i przez swoje rody. Na wygnaniu najpierw walczyli ze sobą, lecz wkrótce okazało się, że mają się ku sobie. Przybrali miano Mauokorwetnych, a ich tradycje łączyły zarówno elementy netelfickie jak i netrollskie. Wkrótce urodziła im się córka, którą nazwali Kaliną. Rodzice przeczuwali, że jest pierwszą ze swego rodzaju, dlatego urodziły im się jeszcze trzy córki i dwaj synowie. Niedługo potem płyną swym statkiem odnaleźli kilka podobnych par, a ich dzieci zakochały się w sobie. Tak wedle legendy powstała rasa netplatyrów. Siły klanów i flot ras z Wysp Arpa dowiedziały się o tym i odkryły ich wioskę. Obie rasy, niezależnie od siebie przeprowadziły wobec tego serię ataków na netplatyrskie osady. Mimo ciężkich strat rasa przetrwała. To wtedy powstały pierwsze z karawan jakie dały początek niezliczonym miastom, państwom oraz innym grupom, jakie w zwyczaju miały podróżować z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Wyspy Arpa zaczęły żyć w spokoju, z dala od odwiecznego konfliktu w wyniku którego zostały spustoszone, a ich mieszkańcy podnieśli z ruin wiele netelfickich i netrollskich miast, jak również zbudowali wiele netplatyrskich. Mimo ciągłych napadów wyspy broniły się doskonale, a Netplatyrowie nawiązali kontakt z Centrum, jakie przysłało siły pokojowe, aby ubezpieczały przed ewentualnymi napadami na wyspy, nieważne czy to przed atakami ras jakie odeszły niegdyś z Wysp Arpa czy też przed czymś dużo gorszym. Wojna Ras Arpa Pomimo względnego spokoju ostatecznie Netrolle i Netelfy powróciły na wyspę, celem zniszczenia mieszańców. Tak zwana Wojna Ras Arpa doprowadziła do zniszczenia przez Netplatyrów sił inwazyjnych. Mająca charakter przeważnie wojny morskiej zmusiła do interwencji Instytucje Centrum, jakie zapobiegły wyrżnięciu całych wiosek, niemniej wkrótce dwie rasy zrozumiały, że nic nie zdziałają walcząc ze sobą. Połączone siły kierowane przez Ymgreka z Trałowca Umissi oraz Garuwa Gafronsgiego z klanu Poławiaczy Memów razem postanowili zniszczyć Sanktuarium, siedzibę Kaliny i Netplatyrów jako jedna wspólna siła. Netrolle i Netelfy stanęli za nimi w niespotykanej wcześniej ilości. Wielka horda ruszyła na Sanktuarium i rozpoczęła oblężenie, lecz murów nigdy nie udało się zdobyć. Co więcej dwójka przywódców zginęła. Ich śmierć skłóciła wewnętrznie rasy, a potem również zewnętrznie, co doprowadziło do dwóch konfliktów - netrollskiej Wielkiej Wojny Klanów oraz netelfickiej Wojny Flot. Wielu z uciekinierów szybko przybywało do Sanktuarium, a przez to nastąpiła wkrótce w nim eksplozja demograficzna, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Netplatyrów. Wzajemny ożenek mieszańców szybko umocnił ich pozycję jako osobnej rasy, gdyż dzieci mieszanych małżeństw żeniły się z podobnymi, co umocniło geny mieszanych dzieci. Netplatyrowie stali się dzięki temu pełnoprawną rasą. Wielki Rozkwit Okres od czasów zakończenia Wojny Ras Arpa przez następne 8 stuleci nazywany jest Wielkim Rozkwitem. Gdy Floty i Klany były słabe przez wojny i katastrofy naturalne jak choroby czy tsunami netplatyrskie karawany przeżywały złotą erę. Powstało wiele netplatyrskich państw na terenie całej Fantazji, mniejszych lub większych. Głównym fundamentem ich istnienia stały się karawany, które dawały początek plemionom oraz polis, a te tworzyły państwa czy nawet imperia. Okres ten był również sporym upadkiem ich przodków, którzy wciąż widzieli w nich wielką odrazę. Netplatyrowie nie zamierzali rozwijać swoich Arkanów i piękna do przesady, a także nie żyli w sposób oparty o technologię. Zamiast tego wszędzie mieli równowagę i dzięki temu żyli w spokoju, niezagrożeni atakiem ze strony innych sił Fantazji. Największy rozkwit panował u nich w VI-VIII wieku wedle rachuby czasu Gai Bermudii. W trakcie tych lat stworzyli pierwsze ze swoich imperiów, które szybko stały się sprzymierzeńcami wielu stron. Netplatyrowie stworzyli nawet Wielkiego Gracza w postaci Zjednoczonych Plemion Arpa. Podczas tego momentu sąsiadowali z Kordonem Wasali Zakonnych, regularnie wysyłając im pomoc w postaci amunicji, broni czy przedmiotów arkanicznych. Netplatyrowie od wielu lat pozostawali tym z ludów, który nękał wyprawy Sług najbardziej. Hastadarius kazał więc zrobić wszystko, by ich zgładzić, ale dzięki swoim karawanom tradycyjny sposób prowadzenia działań wojennych przez Alians okazał się kompletną porażką. Dzięki przyjściu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju na pomoc karawany i Zakon wypędziły najeźdźców, uniemożliwiając inwazję na pełną skalę na krainy Starego Świata. Mroczne czasy upadłych Gdzieś w czasach wybuchu Czarnej Śmierci na Gai Bermudii Wielki Rozkwit wśród Netplatyrów się skończył. Kilka karawan zaczęło pogrążać się w ciemności i coraz częściej praktykować plagiatyzację. Tak narodzili się Mroczni Netplatyrowie. Chociaż wojna między zwolennikami używania mrocznej siły nawet w dobrych celach, a normalnymi przedstawicielami tej rasy nie była niszczycielska, to jednak odbiła się szerokim echem wśród społeczności. Netplatyrowie weszli w mroczną erę wielu Wojen Karawan, trwających od 366.E2 Ciemności do 106.E1 Masowego PostępuWedle rachuby czasu Trójgranicznego Centralnego Wymiaru od 1366 do 1540 roku. Od tamtego czasu przez ponad 400 lat wiele inwazji prowadzonych przez Sługi przetoczyło się przez ich ziemie, najbardziej niszczycielską jednak była ostatnia z inwazji - Mroczna Wojna. Zanim jednak do niej doszło Netplatyrowie musieli wielokrotnie odpierać inne z inwazji skierowanych na Centrum. Dzięki znajomości fantazyjnych szlaków oraz Wyłomów we wszechświatach udało im się odeprzeć wiele z nich, jednak cena jaką zawsze ponosili była bardzo wysoka. Mroczna Wojna toczona od 481.E1 Masowego Postępu, tudzież 001.E1 Mrocznej Wojny przez następne 44 lata, czyli aż do 045.E1 Mrocznej WojnyWedług kalendarza Gai Bermudii Mroczna Wojna toczyła się w latach 1914-1945. i była prawdopodobnie jednym z najstraszliwszych konfliktów w historii całej Fantazji czasów Ludzi Realnych. Nazywana przez same Sługi Ostatnią Wojną z Centrum miała położyć kres Nowej Erze i wprowadzić czasy rządów Hastadariusa. Na jej czele stał Wszechwybraniec Michał Brotenski, sam namaszczony przez Arcyboga Panteonu Plagiatu. Wojna ta spustoszyła duże połacie Światów Starego, Pustego, Barbarzyńskiego, Pirackiego i trochę Nowego, a także południowe wszechświaty Anarchistycznego, będącego siedliszczem Aliansu Sług Hastadariusa. Co jeszcze gorsze oblężone było też samo Centrum i sporo jego terenów zostało zniszczonych, mimo że udało się odeprzeć atak na to bijące serce wszelkiej cywilizacji i normalności. Netplatyrowie byli razem ze swoimi niedawnymi oprawcami - Netrollami i Netelfami - jednymi z największych ofiar, ale i najdzielniejszych wojowników tego konfliktu. Wielu z nich wspomogło Armię i Rycerstwo Wielkiego Pokoju. W trakcie tegoż konfliktu Wyspy Arpa, a zatem klany, floty oraz karawany zostały mocno przetrzebione przez swoich mrocznych odpowiedników, to jest przez Netrolle Zepsucia, Upadłe Netelfy oraz Mrocznych Netplatyrów. Na całe szczęście choć ofensywa Sług była niszczycielska to jednak w końcu w latach 30. XX wieku została powstrzymana. Siły Centrum zdołały odperzeć wrogie wojska, a następnie przypuścić ofensywę w kierunku Wysp Arpa, dzięki czemu utworzyli klin. Wykorzystując przymierze z ludami Pustego i Barbarzyńskiego Świata jako następną przewagę oddziały ruszyły w kierunku Anarchistycznego, zmuszając oddziały wroga do odwrotu w celu obrony swojego domu. Atak od tyłu znacząco doprowadził do przetrzebienia kultystów, co zakończyło się następnie atakiem na siedzibę Wszechwybrańca - miasto o nazwie Agnushzur. Zdobycie miasta zakończyło Mroczną Wojnę, a także zmusiło Sługi do ponownego ukrycia się za Kordonem. Po Mrocznej Wojnie W wyniku Mrocznej Wojny Netplatyrowie zostali mocno przetrzebieni. Karawany wybrały życie na terenie Wysp Arpa lub w wielu innych regionach. Razem z dwiema rasami jakie dały im początek próbują raz jeszcze zaprowadzić erę spokoju i dobrobytu na swoim rodzinnym archipelagu. Te z karawan, jakie odeszły z tego regionu starają się trzymać z daleka od takich konfliktów jak Nieskończona Wojna. Wiele z nich ruszyło w jedną drogę razem z netelfickimi flotami czy netrollskimi klanami. Kultura Netplatyrowie tak jak reszta ras z Wysp Arpa jest przeważnie kulturą koczowniczą. Karawany - odpowiednik netrollskich klanów i netelfickich flot - służą w roli ruchomych miast czy wiosek. Każda z nich wykształciła mikrokulturę, która razem z resztą stanowi całość tej kolorowej mozaiki. Potomkowie obu ras z archipelagu są od nich zupełnie odmienni. Nie są tak brutalni i militarni jak pierwsza rasa, ani tak eleganccy jak druga. Uważają, że walka jest wyłącznie przymusem i należy walczyć wszystkim - słowami, orężem lub stylem bycia. Jednocześnie jednak nie odmawiają sobie kilku luksusów, jeśli nadarzy się jakaś okazja. Centralnym punktem ich kultury są wszelakie wierzchowce, które uważają za równych sobie członków rodzin. Zabicie któregoś z nich oznacza również zabicie członka ich wielkiej rodziny, w związku z czym na skutek jego śmierci czują żądzę zemsty lub jeszcze inne tego typu rzeczy. Przede wszystkim, co warto podkreślić, czują olbrzymią pogardę do plagiatyzacji oraz Sług Upadłego Pierwszego. Netplatyrowie od wieków toczą z nimi wojny, uważając ich za barbarzyńców. Regularnie toczą z nimi wojny podjazdowe. W kulturze netplatyrów nazywani są "wierzchowcobójcami", co jest największą obrazą wobec kogokolwiek. Netplatyrowie znani są również z tego, iż z racji swojego pochodzenia mają w kulturze poczucie, iż najważniejsza jest harmonia. W ten sposób ich waleczność nie jest zbyt silna, a elegancja - niezbyt arogancka. W przeciwieństwie do netelfów nie mówią zbyt kulturalnie, ale nie mówią z błędami tak jak to robią netrolle. Rząd Tak jak reszta z Wysp Arpa netplatyrowie nie mają jednego rządu, lecz całą ich gamę. W rodzinnych stronach nie mają jednego z rządów, inaczej niż Klany czy Imperium Arpa. Jednym z bardzo licznych rządów jakie istnieją na tym terenie jest Garazondia, która swoim ustrojem przypomina Imperium Mongolskie Czyngis-chana - na czele stoi tak zwany Wielki Goniec, a pod nim znajduje się Narułgan, czyli coś na kształt Kurułtaju skupiający wszystkich przywódców karawan. Podobne kraje wykształciły się również na innych terenach, bardzo często można wśród innych Wielkich Graczy spotkać ich państwa działające w roli nomadycznych ludów, których granice są wśród wielkich pustkowi czy stepów. Doktryna militarna thumb|264px|Netplatyrska kawalerzystka.Netplatyrowie stosują lekkie i szybkie oddziały mieszające działanie zwiadowcze, partyzanckie i infiltracyjne. Dosiadając swoich wierzchowców atakują wroga bronią dystansową, potem zawracają ku lasom czy zza wzgórza, by zaskoczyć swoich wrogów znacznie większymi oddziałami. W drugiej fazie walki preferują walkę wręcz. Dzięki wierzchowcom są niebywale silni, nierzadko druidzi z tej rasy błogosławią je tak, by telepatycznie lub jeszcze inaczej były w stanie porozumieć się ze swoimi właścicielami. To samo ma miejsce w przypadku zwierząt im towarzyszących, jak na przykład psy czy koty. Jeśli chodzi o uzbrojenie do walki wręcz używają cybermieczy, elektrorapierów, nunczako, szablowłóczni, kos bojowych czy mieczy pistoletowych. Ogółem: wszystkiego co jest lekkie oraz czym można walczyć podczas jazdy na wroga i na piechotę jednocześnie. W przypadku broni dystansowej stosują karabiny powtarzalne, pistolety automatyczne, strzelby, elektrołuki, karabiny snajperskie oraz muszkiety świetlne. Dzięki temu mogą zadać wrogowi straty i zmusić go następnie do nawiązania walki wręcz. Używają też granatów różnego rodzaju, od wybuchowych po błyskowe. Taki sposób walki dosyć mocno przypomina ten, który uprawia kozactwo rozsiane po całej Fantazji. Wielu młodych Netplatyrów jest właśnie członkami rozmaitych Band działających na terenie całego międzyświata i rozmaitych wszechświatów. Karawany w których są członkowie tej rasy również mogą posłużyć za broń. Oprócz przechowywania broni mogą też ją tam zamontować. Bardzo często pojazdy takie jak dorożki, ciężarówki, fregaty czy transwymiarowce wyposażone są w rozmaity oręż. Ponieważ jeden pojazd razem z wieloma innymi wchodzi w skład karawany jeden pojazd może dysponować na przykład działkiem plazmowym Gatlinga, inny zaś wyrzutnią rakiet świetlnych, a jeszcze inny - granatnikiem. Grupy stosują metodę obrony aktywnej, dzięki czemu najpierw tworzą krąg wozów, a potem się przemieszczają w taki sposób, żeby wciągnąć wroga w ten krąg i dokonać na nim istnej masakry, kiedy to wozy zapewniają osłonę jeźdźcom wybijającym zaciągniętych w pułapkę. Religia thumb|214px|Młoda netplatyrska szamanka.Netplatyrowie są ludem szamańskim. Wierzą tak zwane Siedem Bóstw, każde odpowiedzialne za inny żywioł w Fantazji, a są to: Tehra, Aqonis, Kenchi, Burnaris, Aencardis, Dranados oraz Creatorium. Idąc kolejno bóstwa te są określane jako Matka Gruntu, Ojciec Pływów, Mistrz Chmur, Syn Ognia, Córka Przeszłości, Pan Istnienia i Duch Siły. Tak więc Siedem Bóstw uosabia ziemię, wodę, powietrze, ogień, przodków, Fantazję oraz istnienie. Każde z nich jest opiekunem innych dziedzin czy praw życia. Tehra jako bogini ziemi jest opiekunką plonów, fauny, flory, rolników i wszystkich istniejących planet. Aqonis jest odpowiedzialny za rzeki, jeziora, morza i oceany, patronuje również wszelkim rybakom oraz żeglarzom, również tym astralnym. Kenchi jest patronem lotników, złodziei oraz myśliwych, jest też bogiem sekretów, burz, wojny i szlachetnościBiorąc pod uwagę fakt, że patronuje również złodziejom jest to dosyć paradoksalne.. Burnaris jest panem magii, gniewu i odwagi, patronuje kowalom, wojownikom, górnikom, arkanistom oraz samotnikom. Aencardis jako Córka Przeszłości jest boginią historii, wiedzy i harmonii, patronuje umarłym i prowadzi ich do bogów, gdzie będą im służyć jako opiekunowie świata śmiertelnego w ich imieniu. Dranados jest głównym z bogów, patronuje wodzom, karawanom oraz podróżnikom, natomiast Creatorium to jego żona i piastunka ożenku, płodności, dzieci oraz rodzin. Każdy netplatyrski kapłan to również potężny arkanista, którego słuchają pierwotne żywioły świata. Pod swoimi rozkazami ma czary, które mogą tworzyć na pustkowiu wielkie oazy pełne roślin uprawnych czy drzew owocowych, nieść deszcz na suche tereny, rzucać ciężkimi przedmiotami niezwykle daleko, zsyłać na wrogów deszcz ognia, żegnać zmarłych, pomagać w walce z wrogami karawan oraz dawać błogosławieństwo rodzinom ze swojego otoczenia. Szamani są więc połączeniem kapłanów i magów, często wielu z nich pełni również rolę przywódców karawan, w przypadku państw jednak rzadko są dopuszczani do władzy w obawie iż poprzez wprowadzenie teokracji mogą rozpocząć czystki. Mimo to wciąż duża część netplatyrów szanuje ich zdanie. Bardzo często w struktury szamańskie zaciągają się kobiety, jednak nie brakuje też mężczyzn. Często w przypadku netplatyrów są to staruszkowie, natomiast jeśli chodzi o netplatyrki generalnie są to młode i słabo doświadczone kobiety. Jednakże, co warto zauważyć, ich energia życiowa połączona z ostrożną i jednocześnie potężną magią krwi sprawia, że są znacznie silniejsze od dożywających kresu swoich dni staruszków, przeważnie ojców lub dziadków. Rytuały netplatyrskich szamanów objęte są tajemniczą, biorąc jednak pod uwagę że szamani i szamanki podczas młodości są pełni życia, a na starość nie tracą go ani trochę można zakładać, iż wszelakie praktyki odznaczają się szczęściem, miłością oraz radością. Ekonomia Netplatyrski system ekonomiczny to przeważnie handel wymienny, głównie wewnątrz swoich karawan. Nie wahają się jednakże zamiast handlu działać wedle hasła Przysługa za przysługę. Oznacza to, że dają rzeczy w zamian za pomoc w jakiejś sprawie, jak zabicie potwora czy nawet eskortę do jakiegoś punktu. W przypadku jeśli handlują z kimś obcym działają albo przy pomocy jakiś powszechnych rzeczy, na przykład handlując za pieniądze, skóry, rośliny bądź eliksiry. Działalność państw nie jest wcale odmienna od pozostałych tworów administracyjnych założonych przez inne rasy - są pieniądze i inne wartościowe przedmioty, jakie się kupuje i sprzedaje. Polityka Netplatyrowie są ludnością ceniącą ponad wszystko wolność osobistą, dlatego bardzo często ich kraje to republiki. Nie brakuje jednak również dyktatur czy systemów oligarchicznych. Są też republiki pirackie, a biorąc pod uwagę ich zamiłowanie do koczowniczego stylu życia jest to dosyć częsty widok, głównie w Pirackim Świecie. Łatwo o łapowkarstwo czy korupcję w ich szeregach, jednakże tak jak ich ojcowie i matki nie rządzą żelazną ręką. Wolą wolność jak netrolle, ale jednocześnie silną władzę jak netelfy. Ta próba zrównoważenia obu stron swojego dziedzictwa jest zrozumiała, ponieważ mają fioła na jej punkcie, a pierwsi z nich nie chcieli utożsamiać się ani z jednymi, ani z drugimi. Państwa *Garazondia *Królestwo Ewenerii *Republika Slivory *Tauthetomega Karawany *Jeźdźcy Huraganów *Gon Tehry *Światła Masa *Złoty Okrąg *Żelazna Pięść *Leśny Powóz *Wybrańcy Aqonisa Ciekawostki *Są najbardziej skrytą ze wszystkich trzech ras z Wysp Arpa. *Praktyki netplatyrskich szamanów są owiane tajemnicą do tego stopnia, że ponoć za próbę ich poznania rozum gapia zaczyna popadać w obłęd, a osoba staje się najpierw obłąkana, potem jest już warzywem, a na końcu umiera. Nikt jednak nie wie dlaczego, jednocześnie nie potwierdzono jednak tych rzeczy. *Chociaż netplatyrowie tłumnie wspomagają Armię Wielkiego Pokoju oraz siły z Kordonu, podobnie jak sam Zakon, żaden nie został Rycerzem Wielkiego Pokoju. *Mentalność netplatyrów pod pewnymi względami przypomina starodawnych Mongołów, podobnie zresztą jak cała kultura przypomina Imperium Mongolskie od początku Czyngis-chana aż po kres Kubilaj-chana. Przypisy en: Netplatyrs (Fantasia World) Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Rasy (Świat Fantazji)